


7 times Roman decided he'd die for the dark sides plus one time they decided they'd die for him

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Janus is Deceit actual name and m'hope I spelt it right
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Janus is Deceit actual name and m'hope I spelt it right

"Janus?" Roman asked when he walked into the kitchen and saw the snake like side on the floor

What the actual fuck? He thought looking at him

"Roman so horrible to see you" Janus mumbled eyes still closed

"What are you doing on the floor?" Roman asked tilting his head

Groaning Janus threw his arm over his eyes "I have eaten all day"

"You haven't ate all day?" Roman asked feeling a sudden need to care for the other side

"No not my best decision" Janus sighed

"That won't do I'm making you something" Roman mumbled stepping over Janus and moving towards the fridge

"Wha" 

"Shut up and let me take care of you" Roman snapped starting to collect the supplies needed to make tortilla soup(it's v good!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once it was done he pulled down two bowls and pouring some soup in them 

"Up and at em Janus foods done" Roman said gently tapping the side with his foot

"Mhm" He hummed getting up and sitting in one of the chairs

Placing a bowl in front of Janus he sat down with his own

"Be careful I just now finished it" Roman warned

"I know that thank you" Janus mumbled

"Your welcome" Roman said flashing a quick smile

I love him so much he is my child now and I'd die and or kill for him Roman thought while eating his soup


	2. Virgil is Roman's emo son

"Virgil?" Roman asked seeing the side curled on top of the fridge

Wow another running into a 'dark side' in the kitchen at 3 am what a fuckin surprise Roman thought

"If I fits I sits" Virgil hissed out

"I think not get down from there I'll make you some soup yeah?" Roman asked gently

"Fine" Virgil mumbled climbing down from the fridge

"So I'm making what I made" pausing to choice his next words carefully "Patton and Logan once they both enjoyed it"

All he got was a nod and Virgil siting on top of the table

Sighing Roman began making the soup he made for Janus a week ago  
~~~~~~~timeskip bc I'm getting hungry~~~~~~~

"Here you go Emo nightmare" Roman chirped out pushing the bowl into his hands

"Thanks sir sings a lot" Virgil mumbled

ANOTHER GETS ADOPTED Roman brain screamed

"Wow can't believe I'm taking Patton's son" Roman whispered to himself

"What was that?" Virgil asked raising a eyebrow

"Wow can't believe I'm awake still" Roman said louder for Virgil to hear

"Hmmm yeah can't believe that" Virgil hummed

"Well I'm heading to bed best you do the same before Patton wakes up" Roman warned before leaving smiling when he heard Virgil whispered "Fuck I forgot"

Ah yes at this point I'm going to adopt all of the dark sides former or otherwise and I'd die for them Roman thought sighing


	3. Ma'am this is my idiotic support brother-

"Ro-"

"Hush Remus this is the third ran in at 3 am in the fuckin kitchen with one of you" Roman said grabbing Remus by the ear and pulling him towards the chairs

"Okay??" Remus asked allowing Roman to pull him by the ear and push him into a chair

"So I am going to make you some soup you are going to eat it because you're so thin have they been feeding you over there?" Roman hissed out the last part glancing at his twin

"Uhhhhh okay thanks yes" Remus mumbled out confused

"Apparently not enough" Roman snapped before grabbing everything he'd need to make rice,beans,beef,fish,shrimp and finally tortillas (god if I spelt that wrong I'm losing it-)

"Ro that's a lot of stuff" Remus chirped

"Yeah I know" Roman said  
~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP BC I'M HUNGRY AND CAN'T MAKE ANYTHING RN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching as his twin eat Roman decided he'd die for him and anyone who hurt him will die along with anyone who dare get in Roman's way

"You look like you're planning a murder Ro that's my thing!" Remus whined out

Laughing Roman grabbed Remus by the arm and lead him to his room

"You are now going to stay here where I can make sure you actually sleep because I know you haven't" Roman informed the other

"Yes mom" Remus whined changing into black leggings and a green tee then plopped down on Roman's bed

"Oh haha" Roman deadpan changing into white leggings and a red crop top plopping on top of Remus

"Wow mom this is holding me hostage" Remus said smiling

"Shut up and sleep you idiot" Roman mumbled out

Remus did in fact wake up with a sleeping Roman curled up on top of him and DID take like 666 pictures


	4. Ox (anger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note ox is already Roman's child-
> 
> Ox is like 7 here sooooo
> 
> And in this one Roman is going by she/her and Risa and will appear as a female

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Risa huffed out when she was summoned in the middle of chaos

Patton was panicking Logan looked like he was done Virgil looked lost Remus looked like he was enjoying this and Janus looked annoyed

"What the heck is going on?" Risa asked tilting her head

"Risa good you're here-" what ever Logan was going to say was cut off by a high pitch whine that snapped Risa into protective mode and pushed Logan to the side to see Ox crying on the floor

"Ox sweetie?" Risa asked softly kneeling down in front of the crying side

"MAMA!!!" Ox screamed once he heard her and launched himself at her

Risa quickly caught him wrapping her arms around him cooing softly 

"Hello my little shooting star,why are you here?" She asked softly

"I missed you and I came here looking for you even though you said not to and...and"

"Uncle Patton" she informed him

"Yeah uncle Patton was just trying to make sure I was okay and help but I got angry...." He mumbled hiding his face in her hair

"Aw that's fine you were just scared" she informed him

"Wait Ri when did you have a kid!?" Virgil asked loudly

"Uhhhhh 7ish years ago?" She asked tilting her head humming

"When did this happen?" Remus asked ooohhh did his twin get NOPE BAD 

"Oh yeah Gray(Hate) and me kinda hooked up and I had Ox and we both decided we where better as friends" Roman informed them before looking at ox

"Hey speaking of your dad where is he?" Roman asked

"Daddy said he'll be back he just had to find a um gift?" Ox asked himself mainly making Roman smile

"Ah it's that time of the year anyways uncle Remus is my other half my twin who wears black and green,Aunt Logan is the one wearing the tie your older brothers are Virgil purple hoodie and Janus looks like a snake kinda"Risa informed her child who made a laughing sound

"Now off to find your dumb daddy" Risa cooed at Ox picking him up and leaving the others shocked in the kitchen


	5. Lust is also baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ro = them/they
> 
> Lucy is mtf

"Lucy honey no" Ro said towards the pink side

"But mooooom" Lucy whined making grabbing hands at Logan who looked so confused

I'd honest to god would die for her but god am I gonna kill her they thought darkly

"What is happening?" Logan asked looking two seconds from bolting

"But he's so cute!~" Lucy purred out winking at poor Logan

"Ma'am I'm gay" he deadpan causing Ro to choke on laughter

"Oh yeah forgot about that sorry cutie!~" Lucy purred out sigh dramatically "I want a cute boyfriend!" She whined out

"Then brother Patton he is pan along with Remus" Logan informed

Bless his poor gay heart Ro thought

"Oh really but they both really like y-" Ro cut her off by putting their hand over her mouth

"Hush" they hissed before nodding to Logan "I'm so sorry for her" and leaving  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Moooom imma go bug Janus and Remus till they go fuck the dad and nerd!~" Lucy yelled out

"Have fun sweetheart!" They yelled back before freezing 

Wait a minute they thought before jumping up and running out the room only to see their daughter running off

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT" Ro yelled chasing after her while Lucy laughed


End file.
